The Way Home
by Lura Elsworth
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be able to go home. Circumstances prevented her from doing so. And every night, as she stared out into the darkness, she wondered if anyone ever remembered a girl named Kuroko Hitomi- the girl who was their friend, their daughter, their sister… the girl who died without a chance to say goodbye. AkashiXOC.
1. Act I Part I

**- Act I -**

**_The Beginning of an End_**

* * *

"The flowers are in full bloom again."

Kuroko Tetsuya, from where he stood by the door, looked up to see the back that was facing him. The window the person was gazing out through was wide open, gusts of cool breeze ruffling the long sky blue hair that bore a striking resemblance to his own. Tetsuya frowned, shutting the door quietly before walking over to pull the figure away from the window, sliding the panes close but still leaving a small gap. "You know you shouldn't be straining yourself too much, Hitomi," he said when the girl settled back down onto the white bed.

"But it's _Spring_ again, nii-san."

He stared at the girl in front of him- the more _feminine_ and fragile version of himself- and sighed when he saw the wistful look of longing in her deep blue eyes. He sat down beside her and pulled out a thick leather-bound album from his bag. The girl's eyes lit up in realisation as she accepted the book, her thin fingers wrapping themselves around the edge gingerly.

He watched as she flipped open the first page, smiling a rare smile when he saw the colour that now tinted her unhealthily-pale face. "I took these photos last week. Do you remember this tree?" he asked her, pointing to a certain Sakura blossom that was on the first page.

The girl nodded, "Of course I remember, nii-san. How could I forget? It was one of the first thing I saw in Teiko."

* * *

_"Nii-san, hurry up! We're going to be late at this rate!"_

_The teal-haired boy glanced up as he finished tying his shoelaces, a fond look creeping into his eyes as he said to the girl, "We still have half an hour, Hitomi. Relax."_

_"But I want to have a good look around our new school!" his younger twin protested. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the ends curling slightly as they brushed against the nape of her neck. The Teiko uniform fitted her nicely, with its white and blue matching her skin and hair colour- Tetsuya paused, looking down at his own male uniform and blinked. Well, that compliment sounded a little narcissistic if he really took a moment to ponder about it._

_"Nii-san!"_

_He snapped out of his thoughts when her slightly aggravated voice reached his ears. Standing up, he picked up his school bag-_

_"Coming, coming."_

_..._

_She had been so excited, observing everything around her with eagerly curious eyes. The smile that had been there ever since they entered the school gates never left her lips even after they found out that they would not be in the same class; with her being designated in 1-A and him in 1-D. Tetsuya found himself having to pull her out of the way of passing students to avoid getting bumped into. While he was the one who had a lower presence between the two of them, she had always been such a petite and small thing that their parents had made it a point to never let her roam about on her own. _

_But one look of her joyous face silenced every word of protest he had to say. As long as she was happy, there was nothing he would not do… Nothing._

_"Look, nii-san, __there's the booth for the basketball club. Why don't you go and register now? I'll wait for you right here."_

_His sister was smiling brightly as she pushed him forward, she herself taking a few steps backwards with a small wave after doing so. He glanced over at the crowded station hesitantly. Even though he loved basketball, he was never good enough to play in any games. He lacked stamina and skills- and his low presence only made his problem worse. But- _

_"Go ahead, __nii-san. Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own."  
_

_His sister had urged him when he failed to move. "And, didn't you promise Ogiwara-kun that you two would meet again someday on the court?"_

_He heaved in defeat, silently heading over in the direction she had encouraged him to go. Yes, he had indeed made that promise to Ogiwara-kun, and he was not someone who would go back on their words. After all that Ogiwara-kun had done for them- either by teaching him how to play basketball, or by watching out for his sister whenever he could not- this was the least he could do. _

_Ogiwara Shigehiro was a cheerful boy from their neighbourhood, always sporting a wide grin and a grain of rice on his face. If Tetsuya had to quote his sister, it would be- "Ogiwara-kun reminds you of rainbows and sunshine."… No matter how strange that sounded._

_..._

_He was ignored._

_And it didn't take a genius to figure out why._

_Slipping easily through the crowd, Tetsuya kept his face impassive as he took one registration form directly from under a senior's nose after ten minutes of patient waiting for someone- anyone, to notice him. Scanning through the questions, he was relieved at the basic questions he had to fill up. His pen moved fluidly across the paper, pausing now and then to allow time for himself to think. Then just as he had done earlier, he easily- as well as invisibly- placed the paper onto another pile labelled 'completed forms' which was in front of that very same senior. _

_He began making his way back to where his Hitomi was, only stopping for a little while when he caught sight of a queer-looking green haired boy- very tall, if he may add- with a thick book in his hand. Was that… a catalogue or something? Tetsuya raised his brow, unamused. But then, it was none of his business._

_Spotting his sister sitting on a stone bench not far from where he stood, he felt his voice die in his throat as he watched the sincere smile on that upturned face. Her eyes were fixated on the pink blossoms overhead, childlike fascination shone in them as they trailed the continuously falling petals. _

_"Nii-san, isn't this beautiful?"_

_- Somehow, it was no surprise that she could sense him every time he was near. _

_Tetsuya shook his head as he continued to walk, he plucked a petal from her hair, not missing her muttered "I wish I had brought my camera with me…"- to which he rubbed the top of her head with fond affection. "I'll be sure to bring one next year, and the year after the next. Then you'll be able to 'capture the moment' to your heart's content. What do you think, Hitomi?"_

_She had beamed, clasping her hands together, "I think, nii-san, that you are the best brother in the whole world! And I'm so blessed to be your sister!"_

* * *

"So how was your first week as a third-year? Did anything exciting happen?"

Kuroko Hitomi relaxed against her bed after she closed the album, her head tilted slightly, looking up at her brother.

The older boy thought for a moment, his lips pursed as he contemplated what he should tell her. It did not take long for him to decide what to say- bits and pieces of his everyday school life, harmless jokes he heard while he was 'observing humans', his own failed attempt in making his own vanilla shake… He kept his tone light, providing her a good laugh she needed after being isolated from the world for six months now. He kept their topic in check, making sure to avoid- at all cost- anything that had to do with the basketball club. This was the one thing Tetsuya did not want Hitomi to know.

Deep inside, he knew that she was afraid of Change. More so than anyone of them.

How was he to tell her that their friends had started to behave like strangers? Since Shirogane Kozo, their coach, fell ill a few days ago, the atmosphere in the club had worsened. He could not shake off the foreboding feeling every time he caught sight of his teammates' uncharacteristic demeanour- which he was sure they did not notice themselves. However, it was this very ignorance of their own alterations that caused the uneasiness in him to grow.

The one who stepped in as a replacement coach was a man in his forties named Sanada. For now, everything was still in control… For _now_.

Hitomi did not need to be burdened by all these. She did not need to know that their friends were all changing for the worse.

If anything, Tetsuya wished with all his heart that what she remembered of them would always be that beautiful and pure friendship they had possessed in that one and a half year she was with them.

But thinking back, it was still a wonder to him just how easily she had struck up a friendship with all of them- sans Kise Ryouta who had only joined them _after_ she had left- especially Midorima and Akashi; the former he just could not understand, and the latter he always found himself keeping a respectful distance with. Perhaps her being in the same class as the two of them had contributed to that fact, but still, it did not lessen his silent bafflement when he saw her chatting away with them freely one day during lunch break.

* * *

_Kuroko Tetsuya stared at the bento in his hand with an inscrutable look in his eyes. Their mother had put the wrong lunchbox in his bag… again. _

_He sighed a resigned sigh, closing the lid back and got up from his seat, determined to make haste in finding his sister to pass her _her_ lunch. _

_"Yo, Tetsu, where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_He paused in his steps by the door, shooting the speaker a weird look, "What are you doing here outside my class, Aomine-kun?" If his memory served him right, this was usually the time his practice partner took a nap on the rooftop. _

_Aomine Daiki was one of his first friend in Teiko- his only friend, in fact, during these first two month- having met the taller boy in the fourth gym one day while he was practicing by his own. Hitomi was with him that day- as usual, sitting at the sidelines with a novel on her lap. It had been absolutely amusing for the two of them when Aomine barged into the fourth gym while muttering loudly about 'Satsuki' and 'ghosts', only to scream like a girl when Tetsuya's good mannerisms caused him to greet the intruder with that monotone voice of his. _

_Hitomi had laughed when she watched their exchange, holding onto her aching sides as Aomine bowed his head abashedly at his own shameful outburst._

_"No one said that I can't be here. Answer my question, Tetsu!"_

_Tetsuya let out a breath before showing him the bento in his hands, "My mother mixed up our lunches. I'm going to Hitomi's class to exchange it back."_

_"Oh. Well, tell her I said 'hi'. I'm going off to sleep now. See you later at practice."_

_"I will, Aomine-kun. See you later."_

_Sometimes, he wondered why Aomine-kun even bothered to help him in his practice when they were obviously on different levels. The tanned boy was one of the best first-stringers while he, he was just a nobody in the __third-strings. _

_He reached Hitomi's classroom and peered in through the glass windows. He found her sitting with her back facing the other students, without a doubt, gazing out at the scenery outside again. He let his eyes sweep through her surroundings, a little surprised when he spotted a familiar shade of red and green. So Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun were in the same class as her… Tetsuya took in that information quickly. Those two were on the same level as Aomine-kun as far as he had heard, or seen himself. _

_..._

_He was beginning to think that their mother was doing this on purpose._

_Tetsuya suppressed an irritable frown. He made a mental note to check their lunch boxes everyday starting tomorrow. _

_It had been half a year since he had joined the basketball club. And many things had changed in the post six months. The biggest one being his promotion to the first-string. It had been unexpected, the chance that had been given him just when he was on the verge of giving up basketball all together. He owed it all to Akashi-kun who had taught him to utilise his lack of presence for his play- Misdirection was the play style he had came up with. _

_It was… like a __dream came true for him._

_Just like always, he paused outside the door of 1-A. This time, however, nothing would have prepared him for the scene he was seeing. It wasn't the fact that his sister was talking to someone that stunned him. No. It was _who_ she was talking to that made his eyes widen. _

_His gaze landed on the piece of board placed on her table, then on the red-haired- the newly appointed captain of the Teiko basketball team._

_Was that… __shogi? He wondered, instantly recalling his sister's fondness in board games. _

_"Kuroko? Is there something you need?"_

_He was interrupted from his musings when a voice spoke behind him. He turned and gave the person a slight bow- "Good afternoon, Midorima-kun."_

_Said person merely readjusted his glasses, not replying the greeting. Tetsuya, quite used to his lack of acknowledgment by now, continued, "I came to look for Hitomi. Can you call her out for me, Midorima-kun?"_

_Midorima Shintaro raised his brows a little, glancing at the blue and red head inside the classroom before glancing down at the bento Kuroko held. Grabbing it out of the shorter boy's hands, he said grudgingly, "Might as well do you a favour. After all, Oha-asa did say that good will come to me if I helped an Aquarius today."_

_A minute smile formed on his lips, "Thank you, Midorima-kun."_

_He witnessed as his teammate made his way across the room and said something to his sister, to which she blinked and pulled out her own lunchbox, standing up as if to come over herself only to be stopped by Midorima once again. _

_"Here you go. And remember, it's not like I wanted to help you or anything."_

_Tetsuya accepted the lunchbox with another word of thanks. Instead of leaving immediately, he chose to linger for a while, his curiosity driving him to stay and watch, intrigued. _

_He saw Midorima returning to his seat which was conveniently beside the two, his head angled towards his right. Hitomi had said something to him, causing him to turn away with… __embarrassment(?) colouring his face. He saw his captain commenting- probably about the green head- with an amused smile and watched as Hitomi laughed, completely contented and happy. _

_It was only then when Tetsuya saw the scene that he felt a heavy load he had been carrying, all along unconsciously, lighten. He had been worried, even though he wasn't aware of it. How could he not be? Hitomi needed someone to watch over her constantly, and, he, being in another class, was unable to fulfil his duty. _

_Perhaps he should talk to Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun later before practice._

* * *

But no matter his effort in avoiding the dreaded subject, Tetsuya knew his sister well enough to know that the question was bound to come up, one time or the other. And so when Hitomi finally asked- "Say, nii-san, how are Akashi-kun and the others? I haven't seen them in such a long while…"- he had been prepared.

Manoeuvring carefully around the truth, he replied, "Well, Aomine-kun will always be a basketball idiot. He had improved a lot since last year. Midorima-kun is still vice captain and Akashi-kun is still captain; Murasakibara-kun is still freakishly tall; and Kise-kun is still unbearably annoying."

Hitomi gave him a somewhat incredulous look, "Seriously, nii-san, is that all you can say?"

He shrugged, not offering another word.

"Then tell me more about this Kise-kun. What is he like?"

He blinked, "Kise-kun? He's-" he paused, unsure of what to say. He doubted that saying 'He's like a golden retriever, wags his tail and demands attention all the time, has endless crocodile tears, is as irritating as a child demanding a birthday present on Christmas' would be appropriate.

Hitomi, seeing her brother's uncertain expression, understandingly stopped pressing for more. They fell silent for a moment, until her soft coughing broke through the peaceful calmness. It was apparent that she was surpassing the full extent of her coughs, her small frame shaking violently as she tried hard to keep it down. Her wheezing sound in between coughs made Tetsuya wince, he poured a cup of water hastily, waiting for the episode to pass before he pressed the cup against her lips.

"Does this happen often?" he whispered imploringly, inhaling sharply as he saw the crimson liquid that tainted her lips.

She lifted her head to stare at him with sad, solemn eyes. "We knew this would happen, nii-san. There's nothing we can do about it. Though…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip, "If I really were to go, I want to close my eyes at home…" She gave him a weak smile, "Do you think they'll let me go home?"

Tears pricked the back of his eyes. No words could he offer to his dying sister.

… That was right. Hitomi was dying.

It was a fact that his parents had drilled into him ever since he could comprehend.

-_ "Tetsuya, protect your sister at all cost and make her happy, okay? Hitomi isn't like the rest of us. She does not have the privilege of a long life."_

Born with a body that was well below average, the young girl had been robbed of many pleasures. Hospitals were her second home. But through it all, she had kept a smile, she had done her best, fighting with all she had against all odds… until her system started failing in the middle of their second year of middle school.

There had been no cure, no medicine that could help her. Yet here she was, in the hospital, just for a chance that _if_ something was to happen, they could _attempt_ to bring her back.

For a second he truly wanted to take her home like she requested.

But-

- It just wasn't possible.

"Nii-san,"

Her soft voice called him gently.

Her eyes had a faraway look in them.

"… I want to see them one last time. I want to see all of you playing together, as a team, with smiles on your faces."

His throat tightened at her innocent plea. Closing his eyes to regain his composure, he said-

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The rest of the week passed.

And finally, after their usual training on Friday, Tetsuya spoke up in the locker room before anyone of them began changing. Conversations held like this, one that was directed at the whole team, was becoming a rare occurrence. However, this was one of those time he refused to be deterred.

"_Minna-san_, there is something I would like to ask of all of you."

Everyone paused what they were doing at their phantom player's out-of-character's actions. They exchanged confused glances, not knowing where this was going.

"What do you want, Kuroko?" Akashi asked after a while.

Though they might have begun to change, being heartless towards one of their friends was the last thing they would do. Especially with the look of despair their usually expressionless phantom wore.

Tetsuya turned to his captain and vice captain, "Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, do you remember last year when I told you that Hitomi had decided to move to US because of family matters?" at their affirmative nods, he continued, "I lied."

"Wait. Who's Hitomi again?" Kise interrupted them with a confused look on his face.

Surprisingly, it was Murasakibara who answered him. "Hime-chiin is Kuro-chiin's twin sister."

"Kuroko-cchi's sister?!" Kise exclaimed, "Why wasn't I aware that Kuroko-cchi has a sibling? Is it because I came in late? Is it becau-"

"Shut up, Kise! You're too loud." Aomine snapped, effectively shutting off the blond's wailing. "So, Tetsu, what about her?"

"She- She's in the hospital. Has been there since she quit school."

Midorima's hands froze mid-air, "What are you saying, Kuroko?" He stole a glance at Akashi who had remained impassive.

Their teammate sighed, slumping against his locker tiredly. "She didn't want you to know, to _worry_ about her. And she would have kept it that way if not for the fact that-"

"_Oi_, Tetsu, don't stop in the middle of a sentence! If not for the fact what?" Aomine pressed impatiently.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the words that left a bitter taste in his mouth out- "For the fact that she does not have long to live."

There was a prominent silence then, all of them stock-still as their mind went into a frenzy, trying to comprehend what they were hearing. It just wasn't possible, was it? April's fool had passed already, hadn't it? How could it be that the girl most of them had came to know and like was nearing her end?

"What does she want, Kuroko?" Akashi questioned, his voice lower than usual.

No matter how strong and tough they appeared to be on the outside, they were all, in reality, teenagers- barely fourteen years of age. They shouldn't need to face death. They _weren't_ supposed to!

"She wants to see us play on the court one last time. With a smile."

- With a smile?

The concept sounded foreign to them. And they could not help but recall how long had it been since they had smiled in a match- truly smile and not a condescending smirk. Those memories seemed so far away, as if it was from another lifetime.

"If Hime-chiin wants to see us play, we'll play for her." The purple giant said.

Tetsuya smiled faintly at the tall teen, "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

* * *

_It was no secret that Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi had never seen eye to eye on the court._

_And it was no secret that they were all good off court, as long as that orange ball was out of sight. _

_The first time Hitomi had met the giant face to face was the day Akashi 'discovered' her brother in the fourth gym with Aomine. She had found the tall boy munching onto his snacks outside the gym upon her return- she was buying drinks for her brother and their friend in the cafeteria. The first thing she said to him was-_

_- "Is that the newest edition of Pocky? The one with miso-flavour?"_

_The boy had glanced down at her from his tall height with an interested gleam in his eyes, "Yes. Do you like them too?"_

_Hitomi nodded, "I like them well enough but I still think that those strawberry-flavoured ones are the best."_

_All he gave was a nonchalant reply of- "I like all of them as long as they're snacks."_

_She hummed in agreement, "True enough." Peering up curiously at the stranger, she asked, "May I know your name? I'm Kuroko Hitomi."_

_"Murasakibara Atsushi." _

_"Jaa, Murasakibara-kun, would you like to try this? I saw it earlier under the 'recommended' section." _

_"What is it?" _

_"Macha pudding." _

_… Needless to say, since Hitomi had nothing to do with __basketball, the two had hit off right from the start. For Murasakibara, it was all sorts of sweets; for Hitomi, it was pudding. Especially pudding. Tetsuya had often found himself tagging along with his sister and teammate whenever they went on one of their sweet hunt- even if he knew Hitomi would never be reckless enough to eat herself sick. The rest of the Generation of Miracles, when they came to know about their regular escapades, could only shake their heads in exasperated amusement. _

* * *

It was one of those quieter days in the hospital.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Hitomi carefully placed her feet onto the ground. No doubt, her brother would nag her for her 'reckless' behaviour. A warm feeling filled her heart as she smiled. Tetsuya was the closest thing she had, the only one that had always been there since the very beginning- even _before_ the beginning.

She loved him, just as much as he adored her.

Walking over to the calendar that she hung on the wall, she crossed out another day. Counting today, it would be two hundred and forty days since she was wheeled into the emergency theatre.

It was one of those memories she never wanted to remember. The pain and tightness in her chest, the closing up of her airway, the blackness that plagued her vision, the high ringing tone in her ears… It happened so fast, so unexpected.

She thought she still had time.

She didn't want to die.

Her dream, though she never spoke it out loud, was to grow older, marry a man who loved her, have children, and watch them grow. It was a simple dream, one which so many took for granted. She envied them.

That was why she cherished all that she had right now. Her grandmother, her parents, her brother, and of course… her friends.

She was sure that, by now, they would've all known about her 'situation'. Her brother would've already told them about her request.

Hitomi could feign ignorance for the sake of the people around her but she was not dense. Through years of observation, she had perfected the skill to read between the lines, to decipher hidden meanings between tones and body languages. Her request to 'see them play together as a team with smiles on their faces' was not as innocent as her brother thought it was.

She had sensed his reluctance in talking about them, caught the dimming of his eyes whenever he mentioned them in passing. Hitomi didn't know what went wrong with them, but whatever it was, they were gradually losing their smiles. If her brother's altered manner was of any indication.

"I guess they can say it's my last wish," she whispers into the empty space.

Standing in front of the thermo, she poured herself a cup of warm water.

Frail fingers brought the cup to her lips.

…

- The paper cup never reached its destination.

The colourless water stained the white tiles, there came a choked sound, a thump, a harsh gasp…

… Nothing.

Before her eyes closed, a hot, angry tear slipped down her cheek.

She didn't want to die.

She wasn't ready.

She hadn't said her goodbyes.

And in the midst of these depressing, agonising thought, she breathed her last…

* * *

The doctors that charged into her room two minutes later were too late.

...

Kuroko Hitomi died.

* * *

**… Well, that went fine… Right? **

**First off, I have to say that this will be the last new story I will ever begin! (I really MUST at least complete one or two of my other fanfics before I ever consider another new one…) I didn't really wanted to begin another one but in the midst of all the stress, it began wandering off… and my brilliant logic told me 'You have 5 stories for your chinese site, why not 5 on this one? It's equal that way, right?' … Right. *facepalms***

**As you can see, this is once again another AkashiXOC story. It will be s-l-o-w going (the relationship, I mean). But for this chapter, the members of the GOM that knew her merely saw her as their little sister. (Kise excluded) **

**For this story, I'm actually challenging myself to write around 5000 words for each chapter… (done that for my chinese fic but somehow English is just soooo hard.) As usual, updates will be regularly irregular. (Got that? XP)**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke; OCs and plot lines are mine. **

**I hope you enjoyed it~ =D**

**PS: Tell me what you think will happen next? **


	2. Act I Part II

**- Act I -**

_**The End that Had to Follow**_

* * *

…A cellphone was dropped mercilessly onto the ground, a sickening 'crack' echoed in the enclosed room. Doors were pushed open without grace, the owner of those panicked footsteps had not been bothered to close them back… Leaving it wide open, just as the arms of Death had been widely opened to reap a soul that did not belong to it. And through the door, the screen of the previously abandoned phone blinked twice, before light was gone from the device.

It was never to be used again...

* * *

A pair of deep, sea blue eyes opened slowly, as if waking up for the first time after a millennia's slumber. They were slightly glazed over and unfocused, a dull look visible in them that was never there before. Pale eyelids closed again for a few seconds, lashes trembled as they were reopened. A ghost of a breath left colourless lips, fragile chest heaved gently before lowering again. Thin fingers curled experimentally, before a whole arm was lifted. Those blue eyes examined the hand, confusion entered those irises when they saw the flawless skin on the back of it.

… Wasn't it supposed to be filled with bruises? - Wait, why would she think it should be? Was there something she was forgetting?

A young girl sat up from where she was lying on the floor, freezing completely when that thought crossed her mind.

- Why was she on the floor? She was supposed to be in bed before nii-san caught her-

A gasp escaped her when memories rushed back to her, overwhelming her with the intensity. She remembered walking to the calendar to cross out yet another day, she remembered thinking about her friends, she remembered confessing to herself that she envied the others who could live a long life, and she remembered…

A pained sob left her throat, strangled and choked.

She remembered dying. And the darkness that followed.

But surely, surely, she wasn't dead if she was still breathing right now?

Hitomi pushed herself up from the ground, stabilising herself by bracing her hand against the wall. Almost fearfully, she gazed around her, only to find herself standing in the middle of the familiar hospital room.

Maybe her dying was all part of a horrible nightmare? Maybe she did _not _die but thought she had? Just like how people always dreamed of their worst fear?

Her hopes were short-lived, dashed three seconds later.

She stumbled over to the bed, her eyes widening in disbelieve as she stared down at the body lying on it- _her_ body. Ghastly pale, eerily still- _dead_.

Hitomi reached out a hand...

… and screamed when her hand went through her own body.

Her knees hit the ground, hysterical sobs burst forth from her mouth. She curled into a fetus position on the ground, screaming and wailing.

Unheard by the apathetic doctors that reentered minutes later, unseen by the nurse who came in with a white cloth that would soon cover the body…

...

If she hadn't been so wallowed up in pain and anguish, perhaps she would have laughed at the bitter irony that for _once_, she was more invisible than her brother.

* * *

She had pressed herself tightly into the corner of the wall- realising that she would not pass through inanimate objects as long as she did not wish to. Her tears hadn't stop, but unlike before, they were just flowing down her cheeks soundlessly.

From what she had heard from the doctors, her parents could not make it back to Tokyo until tonight- they had been away on a business trip and were rushing back when they heard the news; her grandmother had fainted and was now in another ward; and her brother-

The door slammed open, revealing a panting teenager. Despite the sweat that drenched his brows, the distraught and despair on his face was as clear as day. He made his way to the bed and raised his hand, trembling violently as he pulled back the covers to reveal the face he knew so well. His fingers lost their strength and the cloth slipped. He brushed his palm across the icy cold cheek and broke down.

It was the first time Hitomi had seen her brother cry.

Her brother shouldn't be crying, he shouldn't have to bear all these pain, he shouldn't!

From her corner, she called out, even though she knew he would never hear her-

"Onii-san, please don't cry… Onii-san…"

Tetsuya's cry only grew lowder.

It hurt her to hear. She felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm so sorry…"

She was a sobbing mess in the end.

...

That afternoon, two twins were separated. One cried his heart out, clinging onto the cold body of his sister; one cried in the darkness in the corner, wanting to comfort the other yet not able to.

* * *

When night fell, Hitomi found herself too tired to shed anymore tears. Her parents had arrived an hour ago, her mother had went into hysterics while her father tried- in vain- to hold himself and his wife together; her grandmother had woken up and hadn't left her room since, stroking Hitomi's hardened hand- a gesture Hitomi would never feel again.

A large void seemed to have appeared in where her heart should have been. All she could feel was… numb.

She watched lifelessly as all her family members supported each other, she watched as her father talked to the doctor to arrange for the transportation of her body back home, she watched as her brother sent out messages to their friends- her eyes having caught the name 'Aomine-kun' in one of his texts- though she did wonder faintly why wasn't he using his own cellphone but their mother's.

Time ceased to have any meaning for her as silence befell the chilly room. It was like watching a movie- a horror movie- when her body was wheeled out of the room. Hitomi trailed behind them, shivering to herself every now and then when someone unavoidably passed through her body. She walked beside her brother, and after attempting to touch his hand once, stopped trying all together.

In front of them, their parents were brokenly making arrangements for her funeral. She listened to them discuss on which flower she would like best, which songs she would like to hear, who were the people she would like to see one last time… Her throat tightened, but it was a smile that appeared on her face. The first smile, in fact, since she 'woke up'.

- "_Kaa-san, tou-san, arigatou._"

Instead of getting onto the car her family was riding, Hitomi entered the ambulance, and just stood there staring at herself as the vehicle began to move.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki had been bawling her eyes out since she had read the text message two hours ago. It did not matter anymore that her eyes were red and puffy, and that 'attractive' was the very last thing she appeared to be.

The only _girl_ friend she had had passed away. The girl who was always so cheerful and upbeat, the girl who had it in her to put up with all of them from the basketball club: from Akashi-kun's scissors, Midorin's lucky items, Muk-kun's snacks, to Dai-chan's 'pervert'-ness… And she was the _one_ who had shared all Tetsu-kun's adorable childhood stories with her when she heard that the manager had a crush on her brother!

Their meeting was not an occasion worth remembering- it wasn't special or anything out of the blue. In short, it was merely a 'get-to-know' between the manager of the basketball team and the little sister of a team member. But the friendship they had struck up later was real.

If only she had known the true reason when the small girl suddenly disappeared from the school six months ago! Perhaps doing that would not ease any of her heartache now but at least- at _least_ she would have used all the spare time she had to keep the girl company! Momoi cringed when she tried to imagine how she would feel being cooped up in the hospital alone, with no one going to visit even though her friends were all so close. They were in the same city, for goodness sake!

She had been with her childhood friend when the message came. Dai-kun had actually just finished telling her about Hitomi's wish and how they would do it for her, even if they had to fake their smiles. For the rest of her life, she would never forget his face when he read the text: the look of utmost shock, then horror, finally fading to sorrow.

The little sister in their group was truly gone now.

Truly, _truly_ gone.

She glanced out at the darkened windows of the neighbouring house and found herself burying her head into her arms once more as she sank into her bed.

What now?

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya stared up at the light blue ceiling of his room, not caring in the slightest that the hardness of the floor was growing uncomfortable as he sat there with his back against his bed.

His eyes drifted towards the photo frame on top of his study table. He did not need to switch on the light to see the bright smile that would appear on the picture- he had everything already deeply engraved into his heart.

It was a futile attempt to ignore what was going on downstairs, and when he closed his eyes, he could still see the white casket containing his other half…

Realisation hit him then.

He would never be whole again.

* * *

The next morning came.

Of course it did. She had not expected anything to change even when she was erased from the world but somehow, Hitomi had dreaded it coming. Sitting on the rooftop- something she never had the chance to do- she had forced herself to watch as the first ray of sun appeared behind the mountains. Dawns signified a new start, a new life- if her memory served her right. What about death then? If dawn was something everyone welcomed, who would welcome death?

Hitomi remained where she was, using the two-storey height to her advantage to see the visitors that were slowly and surely entering her home.

Black.

Her brows furrowed in distaste.

She hated that colour with all her heart. Something she never thought she would be able to… She had always loved her name, _Kuro_ko. But now, just seeing the colour brought back unwanted flashbacks of her final moments, and the nothingness that followed.

Scanning through the people who came, she identified most of them: their neighbours, some of their closer relatives, some good friends of her parents, a few of her teachers, and lastly… the group that formed an impenetrable circle- her friends. She descended from the roof, landing gently in front of them.

They had all grown since she last saw them, taller, features more defined- and they would continue to grow, to mature, to _change_, even when her own time was frozen forever.

"It's been such a long time since we've met-"

And though she knew they wouldn't notice her, she still could not help but say in a whisper. For now, please, allow her to pretend everything was alright.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-san…" As she spoke their names, her eyes swept over each of their faces, deliberately committing them all to memory. As she reached the last person of their group, her gaze softened, "And you must be Kise Ryouta-kun whom I had not the privilege to meet," She reached out and caught a tear that fell from his eyes- ignoring the fact that the liquid merely passed through her palm, "You do not know me, yet you cry for the sake of my brother… I'm glad my brother will have all of you to support him during this time."

She took a step back, bowing to the reaction-less group, "Thank you."

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump, startled.

A foreign woman stood behind her, gazing down at her with sad, compassionate eyes. She beckoned her away from the crowd, and Hitomi noticed the same soundlessness the woman possessed in every movement of hers. Out of curiosity- or perhaps it was bewilderment- Hitomi followed her, cautiously watching the stranger all the way.

Finally, when they arrived at a more secluded corner of the garden, Hitomi asked, "May I know who you are?"

The woman was strangely familiar, with her lustrous auburn hair and kind grey eyes. She offered Hitomi a smile before saying, "Who I am is not of any concern to you, child. Only remember I am not here to harm you. In a way, you can consider me your guide."

"A guide?"

"Kuroko Hitomi, though your physical body may have reached its limit, your soul still has a long way to go before your destined time is up. And this, is what I am going to help you with."

"Do you mean I will be alive again?"

"No, my dear. Kuroko Hitomi is dead and it shall remain so," the woman held a look of sympathy when she saw the hope that flashed across the girl's face. But in order to carry out her mission, it _had_ to be this way. If not this young girl would end up like herself...

… Stuck in this world in between.

This loneliness was something she would never wish upon anyone.

"Do not look so down, child. This is not the end," she said softly, "Now tell me, who do you wish to see the most?"

Hitomi was puzzled at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

The woman made a motion to the crowd, "In the midst of this crowd, who do you want to meet face to face one last time?"

"They will be able to see me?"

"You may choose only one to reveal yourself to. Choose wisely, child."

The woman smiled gently as the girl lost herself in her thoughts, her eyes roaming through the sea of people with an undecided look.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou kept his distance from the others as they flocked the bereaved teammate of theirs. Tetsuya looked as if he had not slept for a night and a look of lost was evident in his stance and countenance. His rose red eyes darted across the room, first to the casket in the middle then to the photo that was propped up in front of it.

Being here brought back recollections of one of his earliest memories, the one and only time he was aware of the existence of his mother.

It was almost the same; the setting, the suffocating atmosphere, the people in black suits and dresses…

The only difference between these two wakes was that while he knew Hitomi personally and thus, could relate to the mourning of the rest, he had not known his mother.

His mother had always been a sickly woman, though possessing wisdom and utmost beauty- according to stories told by his butler and the servants. Most of her time was spent in her private chambers, too weak to even pull herself out of bed. Her death had been well-expected, and he, being merely two years of age, could not understand what all the fuss was about. He could vaguely remember his father's ashen face for a long period of time after that, as well as the unnatural silence that reigned over the Akashi manor but other than that, everything was blurry.

However, this- _this_, was different.

Wherein Kuroko Tetsuya was one of his trusted teammate, one who could be of aid to his need of victory; Kuroko Hitomi had been someone whom he considered as a _friend_, someone unrelated to his unending pursuit of winning, someone who could stay by his side just because he _wanted_ her to. Their seemingly meaningless shogi matches from time to time attests to that. It was during those short half an hours that he could forget all about winning and losing (though at the end of every game the results were always obvious judging by the pout on Hitomi's face), and in lieu, be focused upon teaching her new moves and tactics. Nothing was more satisfying than having a bright student who promised progress in leaps and bounds if given enough guidance. There was no pressure then, no need to remember his so-called responsibilities.

To the right of his peripheral vision he caught a faint movement.

He turned to look at the open veranda, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw the familiar blue-haired girl waving at him with a smile on her face.

Her mouth was moving and he could catch the syllables of his name-

- "_Akashi-kun,_"

Not showing any outward acknowledgement, he strolled towards where she was and closed the doors firmly behind him.

The girl in front of him peered at him with that serene smile still in place; he observed her figure, noting the slight see-through state of her appearance and her obvious lack of shadow.

"It's great to meet you face to face again, Akashi-kun." She said, effectively breaking the silence.

Akashi sat down on one of the chairs and motioned her to do the same, "I'm afraid I can't say the same to you, Hitomi."

Sadness flashed across her face at his blunt statement and her lips trembled-

- "I'm sorry."

He raised a brow, "What are you sorry for?"

Hitomi cringed inwardly at his cool replies, knowing very well that he was extremely displeased.

"I should have told you the truth."

"Yes, Hitomi, you _should_ have told me- told _us_- the truth instead of that lie about going overseas. How do you think we felt when your brother told us after _half a year_ that our friend was in reality, dying when all of us thought you were alive and well- _healthily_ living in another country?"

"… I didn't want you to worry."

Hitomi kept her head bowed low, her fists clenched as she waited for his next response. But all she heard was a sigh and a gentler command- "Raise you head and look at me, Hitomi. As displeased as I am with what you did, what done is done. There must be a reason you are here now and I want to hear you speak."

She lifted her eyes and searched his earnestly, and whatever she wanted to find, she found it. But instead of stating what she meant to say immediately, Hitomi let her gaze wander across the veranda, her voice soft and mildly curious, "Say, Akashi-kun, don't you want to ask why I chose to talk to you and not my brother?"

"You would break down."

There was no hesitation in his reply. She laughed lightly, "As expected of you to know me so well. And you're right. I wouldn't have lasted more than five seconds if I were to face my brother right now."

"So you decided on me." he plainly stated.

She stared at him for a long time, unspoken words passed between them before she picked up a leather-bound book that she had retrieved from her room moments ago, it was one of those items which had been brought back from the hospital with her. Soundlessly she passed it to him, "It's my dairy." She said, answering his unasked question, "Could you please give it to my brother? You don't have to tell him you saw me- he probably wouldn't believe you- but maybe tell him that I mentioned something like 'giving my diary to him if I die' to you when we were classmates? Knowing him he would never dream of reading through it, he respects other people's privacy far too much. Tell him it's okay and that there are some things in there I hope he will remember-"

She was rambling at that point. Once she began, she found herself unable to stop. By giving away her diary, she was giving away her life as Kuroko Hitomi. There was so much she wanted to say but she knew time wasn't enough.

Akashi listened, not interrupting, knowing that this would be the only chance she would have.

"- And Akashi-kun, there is something I want to say to you too-"

He blinked once, not expecting the sudden change of topic.

"First and foremost, I'm really glad to have met you, as well as the others. Enrolling into Teiko was like a dream come true for me. I had fun for this past one and a half-year; playing shogi with you, cheering you on in matches- even if you didn't need it, annoying Midorima-kun…" here they chuckled, "It truly was the best years of my life. In a way, being there in Teiko had fulfilled my wish of having friends and living my life to the fullest to the very last minute. Though I'm genuinely sorry for not telling all of you about my illness, I do not regret my decision. All of you deserve so much more, you still have a _life_ ahead of you and I'm contented knowing that I had been a part- no matter how insignificant- of your lives."

Her deep blue eyes were serious when they turned to him.

"I don't know what happened in the last six months. My brother being my brother hadn't told me anything about it but I am aware that all of you have changed. I'm not asking for much, Akashi-kun. But please, please promise me that whatever the differences that is present, all of you will work it through… one day. I know problems do not resolve overnight and obstacles are not so easily overcome, but I love to believe that the future can be changed. My request to my brother about seeing all of you play with a smile still stands."

He was silent, but the minute nod of his head was enough for her.

With one last radiant smile, she lowered her voice into a whisper, "This is a goodbye now, Akashi-kun."

- "_Thank you_."

She vanished.

* * *

"Are you finished?"

Hitomi glanced up at the woman and followed her line of sight to see her red-haired friend returning to the house with her diary firmly grasped in his hand.

"Yes."

The woman held out her hand-

- "Let's go then, Hitomi-chan."

* * *

"What is this, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya's voice was slightly hoarse and scratchy. He stared at the name on the cover, written neatly in his sister's small writing, before asking his captain weakly.

The two of them were in the kitchen; the latter having followed his phantom player when he sneaked away.

"Hitomi told me to give it to you."

"Wha- whe- You _saw_ Hitomi?"

Akashi avoided the question, "She is gone now, Tetsuya. But she did say that she wished for you to read it when you're free." And without waiting for an answer, he left, leaving the grieving brother alone to decide for himself.

* * *

He knew it was useless to demand Akashi for an explanation and, if he really saw his sister, knowing her, he had a good guess of her reasoning. After all, the two of them were more than alike in terms of personality.

Running his fingers carefully through the cover, he turned to the first page, tears welling up as he traced the uneven surface of the paper, all the while being careful not to smudge the page.

He didn't even realise Hitomi kept a diary all these while. And the first paragraph that greeted him made him smile despite of himself.

- Tetsuya onii-san, if you are reading this now it means that I am no longer with you. First of all, this is my diary- and I'm really surprised you decide to forgo your beliefs and read it =P - which I have started so that you would have something to remember me by when I leave your side. Yes, I wrote it for you so don't you dare throw it away. I will haunt you forever if you do that.

He could almost hear her voice saying that to him. He went to the next line-

- Knowing me, this will probably turn out to be a really really really thick volume so be prepared. But if you don't have the time now, I want you to read through those highlighted lines first. Those are my prime message to you, nii-san.

He made up his mind to follow what she said. He would read the rest at night. He took note of the date at the end of the page: It was one week after she had been admitted to the hospital six months back. So this was what she was doing all the time.

- Nii-san, do you still remember the time we found out that you have a presence of a ghost? I told you I will always find you even if mom and dad cannot. I had promised that you would always have someone in your life that will never overlook you. But since you're reading this now, I just want to say: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, nii-san. If I had a choice, I would've given anything just to stay by you to the end of time. But I believe, that even when I'm no longer there, someone will come in the future, and he or she will be able to see you. Call it a woman's intuition, I just _know_ it will happen. (Don't let Akashi-kun see this but right now, the sentence 'since I'm already dead, I'll always be right' is stuck in my brain and wouldn't come out!)

Tetsuya laughed at the last sentence. He wondered if she would send a meteor down to destroy him if he showed this to Akashi right now. He flipped through another few pages-

- When I went for my routine check up this morning, I met one of my friends- I don't think you know her- and she complained the whole way about how mean her brother was to her. I'm glad we are not like that, nii-san. Listening to her stories made me more grateful than ever that it is you who I have as a brother… Did I ever tell you I love you, Tesuya-nii?

"_Baka_, I love you too."

- Today I have been contemplating very hard about memory making. Do you think that when people grow up, their memories will be lost? I will never confirm that fact for myself but if it _is_ true, then I am glad I decided to write this down. Nii-san, don't you dare uglify me when you grow old, okay?! (Here I am sticking a photo of myself _just_ in case XP )

A bright smile met his moist eyes and he allowed them to linger before turning another page-

- There are some days, nii-san, that are so hard to live through. You are one of the reasons I kept breathing, you know? If it weren't for you, I think I would've given up.

There was a tear stain on the page, and his heart clenched at the sight of it along with her words. The rest of the messages were somewhat longer, most had a positive tone in them, though in others she let her struggles show. His pace slowed as he neared the end of the book, almost dreading it to finish. For one short moment, reading this diary had made him forget that she was gone. He didn't want to face reality yet.

But he had to.

With a heavy heart, he stared at the last page. The writing was a little messy, the characters uneven as if the writer had a hard time gripping her pen-

- Nii-san, I think my end is nearing. This page will be the last page I will write in this book. I have written everything I could think of, recorded all our memories we had together as best as I could possibly record...

The first thing I want to say is: Have faith and stay strong, Kuroko Tetsuya. No matter what challenges you may face ahead, never forget who you are, what you are capable of, and what truly matter to you. Remember that you are not inferior, that you are not unwanted or unneeded. Nii-san, you have always been my pillar of support and now may my last words be yours. The you I know will never give up even in the hardest situations, your determination is something I have tried my best to imitate. Even if no one believes you, remember me, nii-san. I believe that you will succeed in whatever you put your heart to do.

The second thing I'm going to say is: Live on and have lots of friends. Enjoy the life that was taken from me =) (I will be watching. And if I ever find you backsliding or becoming mediocre, you better watch out!) 

The third and last thing is this: Comfort mother, father, and grandmother for me, nii-san. Tell them that they are the best family one could have, that I count myself extremely privileged to have been their daughter and granddaughter. Tell them I love them and I could never repay them for all the sacrifices they have made for me since my birth.

And here I will end with a love confession.

Tetsuya onii-san, please don't cry. Surely you know that I am in a better place. Having you as a brother, as a protector and a guardian is the most precious gift the Heavens has bestowed me with. You have always been there right with me through thick and thin. We have cried together, we have shared laughter, we have gotten into countless mischiefs that I think mom would faint (tell her I apologise for the near-heart attacks we caused). You are the best brother I could wish for, the perfect twin a girl could hope for. One day, nii-san, even when you have your own family, please keep a small corner in your heart for me. I will not ask for much, only that every year on our birthday, think of me. Don't let me fade away.

I wish I could've done more for you. I wish we could've grown up together so I could one day get to see you scaring my boyfriend with you brother mode. I wish I could've been there when my niece or nephew is born, and I could spoil them and tell them embarrassing stories about their dad. But alas, it was not meant to be.

I will not say goodbye to you, nii-san. For you and I hated parting.

Instead I'll say 'I can't wait to meet you again'. For I am sure we _will_ see each other again on the other side of the shore.

Love, Kuroko Hitomi.

PS: Actually, if I had another choice, maybe I wouldn't ask for you to be my brother but for you to be my boyfriend.

The diary ended there, written on the day she made her last wish.

Tetsuya found himself smiling through his tears when he closed the book. His heart was aching so badly but his lips refused to let go of its uplifted curve. Finally giving up fighting, he buried his face into his palms, allowing himself to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Hitomi… stop being funny when I feel like crying…"

He could almost hear her retort at the back of his mind-

"I'm being painfully honest, nii-san! It's not my fault you feel like crying."

His shoulders heaved in effort to control himself, though he knew it was a losing battle, a futile effort.

...

"I just want to see you again, Hitomi. Right now."

* * *

The woman stood alone, gazing up at the french-structured building. Worry and anxiousness was overshadowed by a stronger emotion- Guilt.

She didn't want to do it but it had to be done.

Before she faded away, her voice resounded in the air, sorrowful and haunting-

- "_I'm sorry I had to do this, my child. But rest assured that help will come eventually. Have faith and stay strong._"

… Unknowingly, Hitomi's own words to her brother were quoted by the woman whom, till the very end, did not reveal her name.

* * *

**… So. Tissues anyone? I hope that _at least_ jerked a tear or two? I know I was smiling through tears when I typed her messages to her brother. **

**Happy Labour's Day to all working people out there!**

**I do not own KnB; OCs and plots are mine. **

**On a side note: What I wrote above- the whole spirit lingering around after death thing- does not reflect my belief. (Had to make this clear =) )**

**A big thanks to all those who added this story to their favourites and follows! (a special thanks to sandy zanders for reviewing on the first chapter!)**

**I hope you enjoyed it =D**

**~ Lura.**


	3. Interlude -Hourglass-

**A word of warning: There'll be mentions of suicide. Keyword: _Mentions_.**

* * *

**- Interlude -**

_**Hourglass**_

* * *

It was sickening- the way everything went on as if nothing had ever been wrong. The sun rose and set; constellations in the night remained; spring ended, indicating the arrival of summer; babies were born at the same time lives were taken away. Grieve and Joy clashed, intertwining together into a twisted harmony that described the World. Since the Beginning it had always been this way- this rule that governed all living things. A person could be great, famous, popular, loved by all, but once he or she is dead, the world goes on; perhaps there will be mourners, perhaps they would be sad for a week, or maybe a month, but once they got over it, it will be as if that person never existed.

What more if said person was just a normal middle-schooler? Someone who wasn't great, wasn't famous, wasn't popular.

Forgotten with time.

That was what would happen. That was what eventually _did_ happen.

There could be a multiple of reasons why they forgot: It could be their busy-ness in life; it could be their own troubles; or it could be their blindness to everything else around them in favour of their pursuit for… victory. Whichever the case, it was unintentional.

But it was this very fact that they had unintentionally forgotten someone who was once close to them that proved how naive they were at that point of their lives.

It will always be an unwanted reminder of how cold a human heart can be.

But as the saying goes, the world is an unending cycle of Tragedy…

* * *

( _Tokyo__. __Late July- _)

It was too much for him to bear.

Horrified blue eyes stared at the glaring points of 11:111 on the scoreboard, unable to believe the scene that had unfolded in front of them- flashbacks of the past forty minutes repeated themselves relentlessly in his mind. Almost immediately, he snapped his gaze over to where an orange-haired teenager stood, the defeated and broken look he saw made him cringe. But it was more than that. It was _worse_ than that.

Kuroko Tetsuya could only helplessly watch as the flame in his childhood friend ebbed away… until all that remained was an empty shell of what was Ogiwara Shigehiro.

At that very second, something in him was gone. Kuroko clenched his fists as he forced himself to keep his eyes on his friends, wanting with all his heart to rewind the time and stop his- could he still call them that- _teammates_ from doing this unspeakable deed. It was uncalled for, it was done out of pure arrogance, it was done without a thought, and it was done without a care that they were crushing their opponents into nothing more than a speck of dust.

From across the court, the once lively and determined boy slowly turned to look at him. Kuroko froze.

Pure, unadulterated despair met his gaze. The worst of them all was the fear that was present in those dilated pupils.

It could be said that Ogiwara Shigehiro, at this moment, was as good as dead.

Something in Kuroko lurched, and all of a sudden he felt like throwing out. He wanted to get rid of everything, he wanted to erase all memories of today and convince himself it never happened- that everything was fine, _normal_.

But alas! All he could do was to mirror the look in his childhood friend's eyes and mutter the words 'I'm sorry' like a broken record.

Ogiwara turned away. His head hung low.

Kuroko had no recollections of how he went through that day, nor did he remember how he fell asleep that night.

...

He went to Meiko Middle School the next day in hope of meeting Ogiwara- to explain things to him, _what_ about, exactly, Kuroko didn't know. But what met him at the gym of that foreign school was a crumbling team who were quitting basketball, numerous looks of hatred and disgust and fear when they saw his uniform, and silence.

There was no Ogiwara.

Meiko basketball team's captain came up to him with a pair of sweatbands. The simple sentence that accompanied it was enough to break him-

- "_Shigehiro still believes in you._"_  
_

That was the last time he had heard anything that concerned his friend.

It was enough though. He had long passed his breaking point.

First he lost his sister, and now his friend was also gone.

It was then that he felt it, a fire he never knew could burn within him-

- A fire of Hatred…

...

He hated basketball, hated the sound of basketball shoes against polished floor, hated the sound of the ball passing through the net, hated the feel of the uneven surface of the orange roundness in his hands.

And above all, he hated himself for not being able to do anything.

'_How useless_'- his subconscious mind seemed to scoff at him.

He agreed with that jeering voice wholeheartedly.

Yes… _How useless_.

* * *

( _Kyoto. __Hourglass reversed; early May- _)

- "_Her life was never hers to take._"

Blank blue eyes looked down on the scarred wrist, something akin to indifference surfaced as the second hand ticked by. The sentence that kept replaying in her mind- spoken in a voice she was sure she never heard before- was growing louder and louder even as she fought hard to ignore it. Everything was a mess- the room she was in looked as if a tornado had just swept past, black ink stains were splattered against the once ivory-white walls, papers scattered across the parqueted floor, a broken vase laid harmlessly in a corner.

Seeing as how she was alone since yesterday evening, she was sure the one who threw this tantrum was none other than she herself. Her memory proved her to be correct, from the very details of the maid's frightened face to her own scream of '_Why can't all of you just leave me alone?! Why can't I just die?!_'. She remember pushing the poor maid out of her room and slamming the door shut before she proceeded to wreck a havoc inside.

Everything went black after that.

She wasn't sure how she ended up in bed but vaguely, she remembered seeing a flash of auburn… A dream, perhaps.

"But somehow… it doesn't feel like me…" She clenched and unclenched her fingers, a peculiar feeling welling up from within her. Everything almost felt like… she was an alien in her own body.

She had been going through her memories since she woke up and all at once, she knew something was wrong with her. Though she was watching her past from her own point of view, she couldn't relate to what she was seeing- just like a bystander. It just couldn't be right, it wasn't normal- and that much, she knew. She knew one simply did _not_ witness themselves committing suicide without feeling anything… One did _not_ feel apathy when they recall certain happenings that were bad enough to drive themselves to the point of _wanting to die_.

"Hisako-sama, breakfast is ready. Please come downstairs whenever you're ready."

"…"

"Hisako-sama?"

...

Her mind finally registered her name. Without a word, she stood up from the bed and opened the door, noting that the maid outside her door was a different one than the night before. The maid bowed when she saw her, and the girl- Hisako- noticed that her eyes widened when she caught sight of her room.

"I'll clean up your room right away, Hisako-sama. Please enjoy your meal."

Hisako stared silently at the older woman- by her appearance, about twenty or twenty-two of age, perhaps- who seemed to tense up under her expressionless gaze. She sighed a little, "Yoshida-san, right?"

"Y-yes! My name is Yoshida Kaoru!"

Hisako nodded slightly, offering a half-hearted smile at the stunned servant before turning to walk away.

...

_"You are a disgrace to the Kurokawa family. I'm so disappointed in you."_

_"Is that all you're doing all these times? Chasing after a boy who has absolutely no interest in you? Hisako, do you know the consequences of your actions? Our family's reputation, our name would become the laughingstock to the society! It's a good thing that your father was able to prevent the press from broadcasting this news to the world."_

_"You will stop this nonsense straight away. I will see to it that you never meet the boy again."_

_"Hisako-san, it has come to my notice that your grades have been dropping __drastically. Perhaps, it would be to your best interest if you put more effort into your studies instead of your surrounding."_

_"I'm afraid, Hisako-san, that those scars on your wrist will remain for the rest of your life."_

_"Are you sure you're not going to visit a therapist?"_

...

_'… Shut up…_

_All of you, please just leave me alone!_

_I want to die! Is it that hard to understand?!_

_Mother, father, you never cared for me anyway!_

_My grades? My scars? Stop lying! Do you really think that I cannot see the pity in your eyes?_

_… It hurts to breathe…'_

...

Hisako woke up with a gasp, wide eyes swept through the empty living room frantically, her erratic breathing gradually calming when she saw that she was alone.

"Those dreams…" She muttered, holding her throbbing head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the pounding in her skull- where all those unforgiving voices were still ruthlessly tormenting her.

...

"_Those dreams, why do they keep coming? Why do they seem so real yet unrealistic? Did I truly want to end myself? Isn't life more important than anything else? … I don't want to die._"

* * *

She should have expected this. Hisako felt her breath hitch.

The sudden stillness that befell the class, the intense stares that were directed at her, the hushed whispers that spread across the student body seconds later… She should have expected this.

Knuckles turned white as she gripped the handle of her bag, those little whispers reached her sensitive ears as she made her way to her seat-

_"Have you heard? The reason she tried to kill herself was because she was rejected by Takeshiro Makoto of class 3-A."_

_"Of course I have. I don't know why she tried when all of us pretty well know that Takeshiro-kun already has a girlfriend."_

_"-And he adores her to bits."_

_"Yeah. How shameless could Kurokawa be? I mean, slitting your wrist when you get rejected? Please. Does she think she lives in a drama?"_

_"…"_

_"Did you know, I heard her father almost disowned her after that."_

_"Really? How awful!"_

_"But it's not like she's really of any use to her family anyway."_

_"If I am not mistaken, she has an older brother right? The one who is pursuing a master's degree in Cambridge."_

_"He's a genius, I heard."_

_"They're so different."_

_"…"_

_"Hey, look at that band on her wrist, you think the scars underneath will look scary?"_

_"If she doesn't want scars, she might as well not do something that idiotic as killing herself."_

_"…"_

The sound of the chair legs scrapping the floor effectively interrupted their conversations. Hisako kept her head low, avoiding the curious glances thrown her way.

It was no secret that Kurokawa Hisako had few to no friends in school. It was painfully obvious that she wasn't liked by the peers- and teachers, alike. Their dislike towards her could be understood, however- and quite perfectly within reason.

Kurokawa Hisako was, since the very beginning, a girl who did what she wanted with no concern about the others. She was proud, with her nose in the air most of the time; ignoring, putting down students who were less fortunate than herself. In her narrow mind, she felt like she deserved every bit of reverence she could evoke… At first, it worked. It was no denying that the Kurokawas had good genes. Hisako, with her long silky black hair, deep blue eyes framed with long lashes, petite figure, and fair skin, was without a doubt, a beauty- like that of a doll that was set on display in toy stores.

In short, she was fake.

The more the others interacted with her, the more obvious the air of pretence was. It was appalling what was hidden behind her sweet smile, the horrendous schemes that coated her double meaning words, the innocence she wore when innocence was the very thing she was not. She was a trickster, someone who did not know the meaning of the word 'genuine'.

That was why after one year, she was left alone.

Hisako tugged on her own hair, the pain on her scalp relieving her from the memories and phantom voices that plagued her once more.

The memories of what she did all those years repulsed her now- and she could not find it in herself to 'return' to her old ways.

* * *

She was ostracised.

That was the unsurprising conclusion Hisako came up with when the bell rang for dismissal.

It was alright, she told herself.

Wordlessly packing up her bag, Hisako stood up from her seat, ignored the unnatural quietness, and left.

It's alright, she repeated.

...

Everything is alright…

But why?

Why is her heart aching?

…Why did she feel as if a part of her is missing?

...

… And the worst thing was the nagging feeling that she would never get it back.

* * *

The horizontal lines across her wrist were constant reminders of her past 'deeds'. Tracing a finger over those jagged scars, it dawned her that she would have to live with them for the rest of her life. Without warning, repugnance rose within her and she felt the urge to scrape away these hideous disfigurement.

… Would peeling off the entire layer of skin get rid of it?

Her eyes widened in horror when she realised what thought just went through her mind. Her heartbeat quickened, almost painfully against her ribcage. Hugging her knees tightly against her chest, she curled herself into a defensive ball- against herself, against her poisonous mind.

She didn't feel like herself.

She felt like an unwelcomed invader in this body.

...

Summer and Fall arrived and passed in an agonisingly slow pace.

The students in Kumiyama Private Junior High School (*) by now, had already gotten used to _the_ Kurokawa's silence. Had her suicide act made her mute? A lot of them asked as they gossiped. But whatever it was, they were just glad that their time with her was coming to an end. Even though she changed- though many 'victims' of the past did not think so- they still wanted nothing to do with her.

To be blatantly honest, her downfall was something the majority of them wanted to see.

Who wouldn't want to see their enemy stumble? And to see _Kurokawa Hisako_ transform into a meek, pathetic loner- In their darkest of hearts, they revelled in this knowledge.

...

_At that time, they were too young. Too young to understand. And so they made a mistake. A mistake that even up to the day they entered their graves, still they did not know the crime they had so naively committed once upon a time._

* * *

(_January 31st of the following year- 7:30 a.m.)_

"Hisako-sama, are you sure you do not wish for the chauffeur to send you over?"

Hisako raised her head and nodded once, then bent down again to continue tying her shoe laces, "A walk would clear my head," she said softly. Picking up her bag, she got up and went to the door.

"Have a safe trip, Hisako-sama. I wish you the best for the exam."

She spared the woman beside her a glance, her lips tilting up in the slightest of angles, "Thank you, Yoshida-san."

Walking out into the cold winter air, Hisako tightened the scarf around her neck. The grey skies overhead and the white snow on the ground formed a depressing contrast- like a canvas painted by the most desolate of painters. A puff of white mist escaped her lips as Hisako stared up at the sky, nostalgia creeping into her usually monotonous blue eyes.

The sky was oddly comforting, she decided inwardly as a flake of snow came to a rest on her lashes.

The walk to the nearest bus-stop was about fifteen minutes. Despite of her assurance to Yoshida earlier, to tread through the uneven surface of snow-paved road was tiring. Her cheeks had taken up a rosy tint, courtesy to the chilling breeze. Hisako rubbed her glove-clad hands as she got onto the bus, thankful that she had made it in time.

The bus was fairly empty when she boarded- today being Saturday- and the few passengers she saw were all unfamiliar faces… To her utmost relief.

She pulled out a small card from her pocket, took a look at the printed words on it, and sighed-

"I really hope that my efforts will be enough…"

...

The words 'Rakuzan High School', in bold letters, were at the very top of the card, and below it was a photo of a black-haired girl with a short note beside it.

* * *

Rakuzan was a the most prestigious high school here in Kyoto- and it lived up to its name.

The school gates were- for a lack of better word- magnificent, thick brick walls lined its territory, very much like an emperor proudly defending its domain. The buildings were widely-spaced in between, with sheltered walkways and an enormous hall right in the middle of the campus. A field stretched from one end to the other at the back of all the buildings, a garden- that was currently frozen- was situated in one large corner, strategically placed where the usual ruckus would not reach.

"Those who are taking the entrance exam, please proceed to the main hall! Check your IDs and seat numbers on the notice board outside. If you have any inquiries or problems, feel free to ask any of our staffs for assistance."

Hisako was broken out of her musings by the announcement, wincing a little at the loudness of the speaker.

She had no problem finding her desk number. And as she sat down, Hisako found herself caught in the middle of two friends who continued talking over her head, conveniently ignoring her presence. Lowering her eyes, she began taking out her examination necessities, all the while being forced to listen to the conversation that was going on-

_"Man! If only I had worked harder I would've been qualified to ask for Rakuzan's scholarship!"_

_"Are you serious? Do you even know how insanely hard it is to get one? And also, I don't think their scholarships are on 'applying' basis."__  
_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Haven't you noticed that those who are offered are always those who are scouted by the school personally? As far as I have heard, only a handful are privileged enough to gain the attention of those people above."_

_"What's the criteria?"_

_"Brains, national standard achievements… Money?"_

_"…"_

It was all Hisako could do to not slump in her seat in relief when the exam begun.

Her pen scratched against the sheets swiftly, barely stopping as she moved from question to question. It seemed to be that her hard work all these months paid off.

Hisako didn't know why she chose Rakuzan, she just did. If the fact that Rakuzan was an hour's ride away from her home was of any indication, one might pretty much guess that all she wanted was to get as far away from her old school as she can. She wanted a change of scenery, wanted to start her high school life in a brand new place where no one knew her or her history-

She paused, scoffing at herself for her wishful thinking.

As if she could really get away from rumours and gossips; as if she could get away from the recognition the name Kurokawa brought; _as if_ the world would be so kind as to let her go-

No.

It will be the same.

It didn't matter where she went or how she hide, she would still be found.

And the world- It would have the pleasure to see her torn apart, again and again.

* * *

( _Tokyo__. __January 31st- 1:30 p.m. _)

A cemetery was always the last place anyone would want to visit, no matter how much he or she loved the person that was laid to rest there. It brought back unpleasant emotions- though not in all cases- for many, the pang of pain that shot through their hearts each time as they behold the stone markers bearing the names of those who were dear to them only served to cause the unhealed organ to start bleeding again. The harsh reality never failed to solidify when they stood in front of the grey sepulchre and many found themselves weeping once more, chanting '_Oh, they're gone! They're truly gone_' repeatedly in the conscious mind.

The snow in this mid-winter did little to ease the solemnity of the whole situation, the pure whiteness it presented only set out to mock at those who were suffering.

In one secluded corner of the cemetery, where one had to climb a shallow hill in order to get to the plot, stood a pale teenage boy. His teal hair was windblown and messy, his cheeks were pale despite the crisp, chilling air. In his hand he held a bouquet of multicoloured Camellia (**), wrapped carefully with a light blue crisp paper held together with a white ribbon.

He was the only living soul in that desolate place.

Kuroko Tetsuya gazed at the place where his twin lay, his eyes grievous as he placed the flower on the ground beside him. He sat down, not caring about the snow or the wetness that was beginning to seep in.

The silence that surrounded him was deafening to his ears, other than his light breathing, it was as if everything had come to a standstill.

After a long while, he opened his mouth, his initial voice cracking unnoticeably-

"Happy Birthday, Hitomi."

He forced a smile, his numb muscles refusing to cooperate.

This day used to be one of the the happiest day of the Kuroko family, their father would always take a half-day leave, their mother and grandmother would always cook up such an abundance of food that they would have so much left overs every time that would last them a week- their father had complained good-naturedly a few times saying it was the twin's fault they had to have the same dishes one week straight. But now...

His mother wept and had refused to leave her bed today- though he still found a birthday gift on his bedside table; their grandmother sat on the veranda for a long time, gazing out at the white snow that her granddaughter used to love- though he still found a well-cooked meal on the dining table; their father took a whole day's leave today, looking through photo albums of their past celebration- though Kuroko was still given a hug when he walked out from his room; and he himself…

He had no notion of celebrating this day of his birth.

How could he find it in himself to be happy when his twin was dead and gone?

That was why he left a note, took a bus first to the florist, and came here to the cemetery.

It was the first time since his sister's death that he gathered up enough courage to step into this place. And as he remained where he was, staring at his twin's photo, he could almost pretend she was still here with him- almost.

And slowly, he began recounting tales of what he had went through for the last few months, choosing only the better stories and omitting the others. Things like the match with Ogiwara Shigehiro, the teen's sudden leaving, his own decision to quit the basketball team- or even things that happened prior to that match; for example Aomine drifting away from all of them, Murasakibara's challenge which caused Akashi to snap, the bonds between the team that finally broke...

He told her of his renewed determination to play basketball, his goal to defeat their friends, his new school Seirin where he felt attracted to the family-like dynamic in the basketball club, how he had came to know of this newly-founded school.

When he finished relaying all he wanted to say, he ended with-

"I have to go now. I'll come back soon, Hitomi."

...

And he left.

...

After all, the grave was never meant for the living.

* * *

(_ Kyoto. March 15th- _)

"Hisako-sama, congratulations on passing the entrance exam."

Kurokawa Hisako lifted up her head and nodded once, watching as Yoshida Kaoru bowed before closing the door of her room after her. Blue eyes shifted until they landed on the acceptance letter on the bed.

Somehow, the thin piece of paper felt as if it weighted a thousand pounds in her hands. The burden of knowing that the beginning of an unknown chapter was waiting for her in sixteen days stirred up no little distress in her. It wouldn't be easy. _That_ much she was certain.

She just wanted to disappear.

Was it too much to ask?

...

The snow had melted into Spring.

And Spring, is the proof that another beginning has arrived.

...

_Just outside the window of the Kurokawa mansion, a butterfly fluttered across a lone window, its wings lightly brushing over the glass once. It was too bad no one saw it for it had wings the colour of auburn..._

_…a queer shade indeed._

* * *

**The third chapter! *cheers***

**I actually had a hard time deciding what to do next after the previous chapter. I had in mind two very different plots that would work- in my opinion at that time- very well. So… I asked sandy z****anders to lend me a hand~ (Thanks for that, sandy! =D Maybe I'll reveal the other plot line I had when this is finished… who knows? XP) **

**(*) The middle school I mentioned above, Kumiyama, really exist in Japan (I searched it up, loved its outside look!) but I changed it from a public to private school so… other than the name, I pretty much made up a school of my own idea… **

**(**) It's so hard to find which type of flowers are still blooming in Japan during Winter and I found Camellia to my liking. I didn't want to list out the meaning of the flowers in my story (too long winded, don't you think?) and so I'm putting it here:**

_**'Camellia Flower Meanings**_

_The flowers of the camellia shrub open in late winter and, in warmer zones, may bloom again in late fall. The flowers of the camellia shrub may be pink, red or white, or have varigated colors. The pink camellia flower means longing, the red flower means you are a flame in my heart, while the white camellia flower means adoration, perfection or loveliness.**'**_**[Copy-and-paste from the net]**

**So… basically, this chapter is- like I said in the title- something like an intermission where everything in wrapped up… in a way? I think? =P**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Till next time.**

**~Lura =)**


	4. Act II Part I

**- Act II -**

_**The Dreaded Beginning**_

* * *

Yoshida Kaoru glanced worriedly at her young mistress who was silently eating her breakfast in the dining room. Something hadn't felt right since the girl received her admission letter from Rakuzan High School a couple of weeks ago- a feat which many, if not all, would have jumped with joy and celebrated when they received the news- but not Kurokawa Hisako. She knew she shouldn't be speculating inwardly about her mistress like this- it was considered rude and disrespectful- but since she had came to know the young girl, she had failed to see what the other maids and servants had been feverishly warning her about since her employment.

Yoshida Kaoru, at the tender age of twenty-one, a young woman freshly graduated from Kyoto University, had been forced to give up her dreams of pursuing a master's degree when her father fell fatally ill that spring. With her father bedridden and her mother jobless, the young woman had taken it upon herself to look for a job and earn a living for their family. It had been hard, having no previous experience and nothing to show on her resume other than her bachelor degree, until she met a man named Kurokawa Yosuke- the head of one of the wealthiest family in Kyoto and had made a name for himself in the entertainment and arts industry. The man had hired her under one condition, that Yoshida Kaoru be trained to watch over his daughter, to 'keep her out of trouble' as he said, and, if she succeeded, her father's medical bills will no longer be upon her shoulders.

It was a fairly easy job.

Or so she had thought naively before she moved into the Kurokawa's mansion-like household.

For the first month she had been put under intense training- on working ethics, chores, mannerisms, and so on. She was so busy for that thirty days that she had went to bed each night exhausted- so much so that she did not have the chance to meet this new 'charge' of hers at all. Though, that did not prevent rumours from reaching her ears- and the more she heard, the more she found herself anxiously dreading the task ahead… However, sometimes she would stop to think: Was it possible for someone that young to be so horrid and mean?

A part of her was rightfully skeptical. She didn't want to judge, and she definitely was not stupid enough to believe everything rumours say.

She was warned of _Hisako-sama_'s ill temper and violent bouts of violence, she was told not to provoke the 'devil of a child' under any circumstances-

_- _"_Remember that the Deceiver was a beautiful angel. Never trust that child's angelic smile, Yoshida, you never know what she might be scheming behind your back._"

She never got to witness any of those 'episodes' though, for news came the day before she was supposed to formally begin working that Kurokawa Hisako had been admitted to the hospital for a failed suicide attempt.

Kaoru shivered as she recalled hearing someone say in passing- "_Slit her wrist brutally, that girl did. Showed no mercy even to herself, set on dying._"- It was something Kaoru couldn't bear to think. How could anyone want to end their own lives?

The incident spread like wildfire around town, the scandal that Kurokawa Yosuke's daughter had fallen in love with a boy and had killed herself because her feelings were not returned- Kaoru noticed the looks the neighbours always wore when they walked passed the Kurokawa manor, of pity, of despise, or one of indifference. But what each different emotions meant, Kaoru could not find it in herself to delve deeper.

A few weeks later Kurokawa Hisako was brought back home, throwing such a huge tantrum that even Kaoru, who had been cleaning up the pantry at that moment heard it.

The words that echoed through the halls, the words that Kaoru heard the girl scream, those heart-wrenching cries begging them to just let her die… She would remember them for the rest of her life.

The first time she met the girl was the morning of the next day. In all honesty Kaoru had been unsure of what treatment she would be getting: screamed at? ignored?

...

No, it was none of the above.

Other than the wreckage she had to clean up, the young girl she had met was nothing like what the others had told her. Expressionless. Quiet. Not at all the lunatic or psychopath she was forced to envision.

The girl, until this present day, had done nothing to deserve everything that was being said of her. She never raised her voice, never threw a vase, never yelled at another servant… Kaoru, being currently the closest to the young girl in this household, had caught glimpses Hisako sitting in a corner all by herself, staring at her wrist, at the window, at the passersby outside… like that of a lost and forlorn child.

Perhaps Kaoru was wrong in all her observations and conclusions but… this was the Hisako she had came to knew and had began to grow fond of. The past had nothing to do with her, _this_ was Kurokawa Hisako and nothing anyone said would deter her anymore.

If possible, she wanted to stay by the child- the child she had came to think as a younger sister- even when the world would turn its back on her.

She could only pray that someone else would come along… someone who could offer Hisako the love and understanding she ever needed, a shoulder to lean on, a friend and supporter- someone who could be everything Kaoru herself, as a hired servant, cannot… no matter how much she wanted to be.

A girl like Hisako shouldn't have to suffer alone...

* * *

Breakfast was tasteless.

Leaving the dining hall, Hisako paused halfway in the corridor to take one last glance at herself in the mirror- her waist length hair hung freely around her shoulder, its dark colour contrasting against the her white blouse and light grey blazer. Smoothing down her short pleated skirt and black tie, she saw the resignation that had unknowingly crept into her eyes.

- There was no getting out of this.

Her steps were soft against the carpeted floors, reaching the front doors where Yoshida Kaoru was waiting for her with her schoolbag in hand-

- "I hope you have a nice day, Hisako-sama."

There was a small twitch of Hisako's lips- a mild upturning that would have gone unnoticed if one hadn't been looking for it. Hisako nodded once, before walking out into the fresh spring air; her eyes were lowered, fixed upon the paved road as she made her way down the gentle slope leading to the bus stop.

The wind whistled softly in her ears as she walked, her pace slow and deliberate as she neared the plain structure. Another girl was already seated there- to Hisako's slight surprise- and gathering from her wandering looks at her surroundings, it wasn't hard to deduce that the girl was new to this neighbourhood. What really caught Hisako's attention was the uniform this stranger was wearing-

"Are you a student of Rakuzan too?"

An excited yet subdued voice interrupted her train of thoughts and Hisako raised her eyes to meet the unfamiliar pair of grey ones. Hesitantly, Hisako nodded in response.

And that small gesture was enough for the unknown girl's demeanour to light up even more- clasping her hands together as she began introducing herself, "It's so good to meet someone who goes to the same school as I do- just before the awkward 'first day of school' starts too! My name is Fukami Chou and I've just moved here from Tokyo. I noticed the direction you came from, do you live in one of those big manors up on the hill? Too bad, my house is in another direction… Anyway, let's be friends!"

Hisako blinked. Unsure at the sudden burst of vigour before she took hold of that outstretched hand, "My name is Kurokawa Hisako."

The girl- Fukami Chou- noticed her tentative movements and smacked her own forehead lightly with a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry, I forgot we don't shake hands here in Japan. Well, can't blame me, those American movies have successfully brainwashed me into one of their own."

"I… see."

Hisako looked away just as a bus came into view- a timely interruption, she thought, letting out a small breath as she took the first single seat available. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Fukami Chou smile before settling down in the seat behind herself.

...

- "_That's strange.__"_

* * *

It was seven thirty when Hisako arrived in her new school.

"These sakura trees are so beautiful!"

Glancing up at the sea of pink above them, Hisako couldn't help but agree silently with the awe-filled exclamation of the girl who had followed her closely. Fukami Chou smiled her radiant smile when she saw the brightening of her companion's deep blue eyes, her own grey ones softening into a look of satisfied contentment. Her lips moved soundlessly, her barely audible voice swept away by the cool spring breeze; brown hair moved gently with the wind, a few strands glowing red as rays of sunlight made contact with them.

"Say, Hisako-san, let's go check out our classes," And with that, she took the pale hand into her own, pulling the other girl forward, towards where a crowd was already gathered.

Hisako gazed at the hand that was holding hers and lowered her eyes, letting go of the passing thought of the casual usage of her first name by a stranger she had just met half an hour ago. Everything about the way this girl treated her was just so unfamiliar… Her actions were those that Hisako's own parents never did- nor did they ever attempted to do so. Her mind automatically brought her back to the past year, replaying the scenes when either her father or mother would be home. Disappointment. That was all she received from them, their looks telling her that she had let them down, that she had shamed their family name, that they would rather she ceased existing just so they can live 'happily ever after' with their perfect son who was called her brother.

"Nii-san," she whispered involuntarily, her unconsciously clenched fist loosening as she remembered the kind tenor voice that spoke to her a month ago. Kurokawa Yoichi was the only one in the family that showed her kindness since her suicide 'incident', calling her- though not often- about once or twice each moth, asking her about life though she never answered him, telling her to cheer up and that things would get better… A part of her would always be bitterly jealous over his 'perfection'… Yet, there was no denying that Hisako looked up to him for support and comfort. Since they were children, she always did.

A hand waved in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts. Fukami Chou stood in front of her with a big grin, "We're in the same class! I saw the board when you were spacing out. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Nothing much."

"Really?" Fukami Chou casted her a sceptical glance but didn't press for more. Instead, the cheerful girl pointed towards one of the huge buildings to their left and said, "Class 1-A is over there, if I read the maps accurately." Grabbing hold of Hisako's hand again, Fukami Chou started heading towards the direction she pointed in, "Let's go!"

But before she was completely led away, Hisako took a glimpse at the notice board, her eyes catching sight of the first name on top of the list…

…A name started with letters that spelled out the colour Red.

* * *

"And here we are,"

Hisako looked down when she felt the curious eyes that fell on her, discreetly pulling her hand back to her side. As she walked into the half-filled classroom, there was no hesitation in her steps when she made her way to the far end of the classroom, sitting down in the last seat by the window.

Ignoring the rest of the class- and also Fukami Chou who sent her a worried glance before settling down in the seat before the door in the opposite end of the room- she turned her head towards the sliding glass windows, staring out through them at something no one else could see. An unnerving dullness crept into her unseeing eyes, and for a split second, it was as if the profile of Kurokawa Hisako blurred- the students closest to the girl blinked and almost breathed in relief when the image disappeared, pushing the strange occurrence away as a trick of their mind.

"_Hey, who is she?_" One of them asked the other in a hushed whisper.

"_How would I know? But I never saw her from this region before._"_  
_

"_Another vicinity, perhaps?_"

"_If you're so curious, why don't you go over and ask her __yourself?_"

"…_I'd rather not, honestly._"

...

A hand gripping the edge of a book tightened to the point that its knuckles turned white; Hisako felt her breathing shallowed as the familiar scrutiny pricked her senses once more.

Then came the subtle sound of the door being opened and closed. And an unnatural silence took over the room.

Hisako looked up involuntarily, and her gaze fell on the newcomer- with a height around five feet six or seven, the teenage boy that stood in front of the classroom held himself in such a way that made all of them feel as if he was towering over them; his sharp, piercing eyes swept through the crowd in front of him. Red and gold, Hisako noted in her heart.

But what really caught her attention was the scarlet red hair he had.

What an unusual combination… Captivatingly so.

As his eyes met each of the students in class, they either cringed back into their seats or turned away- all oddly intimidated even though he had done nothing… at the moment. Perhaps it was just the way he had inspected them- it felt like that of an Emperor sizing up his subjects- or perhaps it was the way his eyes bore into their own as if all of their hidden secrets were all laid out for him to see.

One by one he looked through the students, and finally, it was Hisako's turn.

There was no obvious outward change when his heterochromatic eyes landed on her- none, that was, except for the unnoticeable widening and the slight twitch of his fingers. Mismatched eyes bore into those deep blue and Hisako returned his stare, somehow unable to look away. She didn't know what she felt at that second- Fear? Vulnerability? …or…

- Until a sharp pain passed through the head and she winced, a hand shooting up to press against her temples which felt as if it was being violently wrenched at.

Her face contorted with pain, a sheen of cold sweat forming on her brows…

...

The pain almost made her wish that she was dead.

… Almost.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou had a mask of indifference when he exited the hall with the rest of the student body. Rakuzan's opening ceremony had just finished and all freshmen were now given liberty to roam the school campus; to quote the words of the headmaster, '_Go and have a good look around your new environment, visit club rooms along the way and if you see anything that catches your attention, feel free to sign up for it. As you know, club activities are compulsory and it would be to your benefit in the end._'_  
_

…It didn't take a genius to figure out the underlying message of those seemingly beautifully structured words.

- _To recognise that you are now a member of Rakuzan High School; to always remember that you must not- in any circumstances- put Rakuzan's name to shame; to acknowledge that to survive, you have to be the best- losers will be eliminated and only the winners will emerge as the victor of all. _

His lips were pressed into a thin, firm line; his stride even and unhurried.

The further away he walked, the quieter it seemed as other students left toward each of their own desired places. Now with the newfound serenity, the chirping of birds overhead could be heard quite clearly; pink petals of cherry blossoms moved with the wind, a few of them spiralling down to the ground- slowly colouring the sandy and cobbled paths; in the clear sky above their heads, thin sheets of clouds were scattered sparsely against the pale blue.

It was no wonder that Kyoto was one of the most beautiful place in all Japan.

Akashi came to a stop in front of the basketball gym, his eyes straying to the side when his peripheral caught sight of a certain dark-haired girl standing just outside the door, staring unblinkingly at the game that was currently ongoing inside.

Kurokawa Hisako.

He remembered her name from the self introduction session in class earlier today.

- And something about her simply did not sit well with him.

* * *

_It had been nerve-wrecking for Hisako when 1-A's form teacher told them all to stand up one by one to introduce themselves. It had been unnecessary, Hisako thought. She didn't want to speak aloud in front of everyone, and she certainly did not want to tell them her name- for as long as she could hold it off. It was only to her slightest comfort when she remembered that her father had gone through great measures to make sure her little 'suicide act' hadn't leaked out to the press but… knowing how far and wide informations- especially gossips- could travel through online and social sites, as well as by words of the mouth, it wouldn't be surprising if her history was out in the open for everyone to see by tomorrow morning._

_If only she could just be left in peace and get away unnoticed… _

_It did not occur for her to pay attention to the introductions spoken by her new classmates- For Hisako, as she had mentioned earlier, it was utterly unneeded. And, even if she did pay attention, how many would she remember?_

_"-I'm Akashi Seijurou, a graduate from Teiko Middle School-"_

_A quiet but firm voice interrupted her line of thoughts and she looked up, toward the person three seats in front of her- the red-haired teen that had taken control over the whole atmosphere of this class ever since he entered. _

_As soon as he had finished speaking, the room erupted into a flood of conversations-_

_"Teiko Middle School? The most prestigious one in Tokyo?"_

_"I know him, he's the captain of the Generation of Miracles."_

_"You mean the insane group of basketball players who caused such an uproar over all the middle schools in Japan?"_

_"Prodigies, according to news reports. Isn't it a coincidence that all of them went to the same school?"_

_"…"_

_"Is he the sole heir of the Akashi Corporation? I think I saw him in one of the galas in Kanagawa."_

_"I heard that he came here on scholarship. He was scouted right after the Inter High matches last year."_

_"…"_

_..._

_For once, Hisako was thankful for the noises. If only they could be distracted enough and forget all about her when her turn comes… _

_ "Next!"_

_Hisako looked up and saw the teacher- Serizawa Rin- gazing kindly at her. Silently taking a deep breath, she stood up, keeping her head slightly lowered- discreetly avoiding any eye contact._

_Her lips parted and the other students had to strain their ears to hear what the raven-haired girl was saying-_

_- "I'm Kurokawa Hisako. I graduated from Kumiyama Private Junior High School. Please take care of me."_

_She held her breath and sighed in relief when no one gave a comment and the teacher moved on to the next student._

* * *

"If only everything could remain like this…" Hisako whispered to herself as she watched a tall basketball player slam the ball into the hoop.

- To remain anonymous and invisible until the day of graduation. Surely, by then everything will have returned to normal… Right?

A rowdy group of boys walked passed her to the main entrance where a table was set up for registration. Hisako watched their excited faces as they joked around with each other, playfully disturbing those who were filling out their registration forms.

Nostalgia filled her then and there.

It was queer how she realised just last year about her fascination of this sport- It hadn't even occurred her that she would ever be interested in anything that involved sweat and extensive physical work… However, there was something about the way the orange ball bounced against the waxed floor, the way it created a swooshing sound as it passed the net, and the sound of shoes squeaking against the same surface that entranced her.

"…Maybe it's because basketball is nii-san's favourite pastime…" She murmured thoughtfully.

A soft thud could be heard behind her and she turned, her eyes unsuspectingly meeting a pair of mismatched ones.

No words passed between those two as they continued their stare down- that was, until Hisako looked away, feeling exposed and insecure.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-san," she said, breaking the silence.

The taller boy gave her a nod in acknowledgement, "Good afternoon, Kurokawa."

Another silence draped over them and Hisako decided that it was best for her to leave. Bowing lightly, she excused herself, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Away from Akashi… away from the confusion swirling in her head.

* * *

"Ah! Hisako-san, there you are!"

Fukami Chou, whom Hisako had not seen since the opening ceremony, ran to catch up with her as she headed for the bus stop at the end of the day. School hours were over forty minutes ago and Hisako had waited purposefully until most of the students had left before packing up her bags to leave.

"Say, Hisako-san, which club did you join?"

Hisako blinked at the sudden question, but replied all the same- "The Literary Club."

"Literary?" Chou tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "I suppose the meetings will be held in the library then?"

"…I think so."

"Then," the blithe girl beamed, "It's a good thing I signed up for the library committee along with the gardening club! We'd get to see each other oftener and we can walk back home together like today. I was honestly worried about this long and dreary way home when I chose to come here. Isn't it nice to have company?"

Hisako let her companion talk for the rest of the way, even relenting to sitting with the girl in the bus even though there were a lot of single, empty seats around.

...

It wasn't until later- after they had parted ways- that Hisako's heart fell, realising that the dread within her did not decrease… If possible, it surfaced more than ever, threatening to suffocate the young girl.

The well-known emptiness made itself known, and just like a deadly-poison, it was once again devouring her bit by bit…

With each step she took, each step closer to 'home', Hisako's legs felt heavier and heavier, until she stopped, right outside the gates of the Kurokawa manor.

She didn't know why she felt this way- didn't know what the ache and despair inside her meant.

All she knew at the moment as she sank onto the ground, hugging her knees close to her chest, was that her soul was grieving for something she had no knowledge of- It was crying out in anguish, begging for relief, pleading to be understood and… saved.

Out of no where, Hisako felt coldness seeping into her skin.

The sun was disappearing down the horizon, bringing with it the last ray of light and warmth. The vast skies took up a blood red hue, gradually darkening just like how fresh blood blackens as it clots.

...

Maybe she really needed professional help, Hisako thought bitterly, her fingers clenching around the wristband that hid her shame from the rest of the world.

* * *

( _Tokyo__. April 1st, 8:00pm- _)

Teal blue eyes gazed around the painfully familiar room wistfully- the only one that would always remain unchanged no matter how much time passed. And as it was, except for his grandmother, Tetsuya was the _only_ one who could bring himself into this room anymore.

His late sister's room.

He sat down on the bed that used to be hers, in his hand he held the diary she had left for him- which he had read so many times that he lost count.

Opening it randomly to a page, he fixed his eyes upon the words and began reading- drinking in his twin's neat handwriting and hearing her voice at the back of his mind-

- Nii-san, do you think that second chances exist for people who die? You know, for a criminal to repent and make up for his mistakes, a mother to hold her child in her arms one last time, a father to see her daughter's sleeping face… Do you think that some people die by mistake? That they were not really meant to pass but they just did? Do you think that maybe whoever that controls this universe will grant that person a second chance to live? I'd like to believe that, nii-san. I want to believe that my time is not up yet, I want to believe that I would still be allowed to remain by your side one way or the other, I want to believe that there is something in stored for me in the future…

- When people die, do you think that the world forgets about them eventually? Except for a tombstone, no one will ever remember such and such a person existed… But I know you will remember me, right? You won't let me die with my body, right? It's late at night now, nii-san, as I write this down, but sleep has evaded me tonight. I hate nighttime in hospitals… Sometimes I'd wake up in the morning to hear the family members of a patient down this corridor screaming and wailing his or her name, and I'd know that another one had passed during the night. It's terrifying- I often find myself fighting to keep my eyes open and listen quietly to my own heartbeat, just to make sure that I am still alive.

- I talked to an old grandfather who resides in another floor today- I was in the garden and I saw him there, watering the flowers- our topic was about Death. (That's actually the reason I decided to write this) I asked him what he thinks Death felt like and he said, "A friend."… I didn't understand, nii-san, and I asked him how Death could be anybody's friend. It wasn't until the end of our conversation that I found out that his wife was already gone ten years ago. I guess Death really isn't scary for him then, because he knows that there is someone waiting for him on the other side. What he said struck a note in me… "Death, little girl, will be the one who would hold my hand and lead me over to where my dear little wife is."

- When I heard him say that, something inside me felt strangely comforted. Will it mean that, nii-san, when you grow old and wrinkly, you'll feel as if Death is your friend as well? Because I would definitely be waiting for you… But of course, please don't die for a good ninety years. (Get married, have children; or, if you remain single… Wait, you CAN'T remain single! There would be no one else to pass down our Kuroko name!)

- I feel better now that I have written all these down. I think I can try and sleep now.

- Good night, I hope to see you again tomorrow.

Tetsuya bowed his head, his bangs hiding his face as muted words escaped his lips-

"A friend? That is what you've gotten wrong, Hitomi… Death was the one who took you away from me, I would _never_ see him as a _friend_."

He looked up again, his eyes grifting to land on the photo on his sister's bedside table- the same picture that was on his own study table- and smiled gently, "But I appreciate your thoughts, Hitomi. Maybe like the old grandfather, I will be able to think of Death like a friend one day…" He paused, standing up with the diary firmly cradled in his arms-

...

- "Good night, Hitomi."

* * *

**And here it is! *cheers* **

**This was a little hard to write (I think I rewrote it for 5 or 6 times… it's like a writer's block just hit me hard and fast on the head… I honestly wanted to update this WEEKS ago.)**

**Here I'd like to thank those who reviewed on my previous chapters, as well as those who added this story to their favourites and follows. I sincerely hope this chapter isn't disappointing.**

**Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine; OCs and this plot line, however, belongs to yours truly. **

**Till next time~**

**PS: KnB's Season 3 was confirmed! I'm so excited (too see Akashi more~) XD**


End file.
